Viper's Black Rose
by BlackRosesRed
Summary: A black rose is something that captures your heart and turns it black. Kagome a slave all her life is captured by Naraku, after her loving master is killed. Kagome spends her days in a half broken state. What happens when she tries to fight orders. Who is
1. Captured

**Author's Note: This is rated M for a reason. It is a little graphic. This is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Whether good or bad. Thank you for reading**

Screams of terror echo through the barren halls, horror filled faces backed up against the cold bars of their cells praying to a God they believed didn't exist that he would just past them by.

Naraku sauntered past the cages with a smug grin on his face. He could smell the fear radiated from the cages and he just laughed evilly. Naraku was the owner of the largest Slave store in all of Japan. He saw there were two kinds of slaves out there ones who accepted their fate as slaved and became submissive and those who had to have their souls broken. Naraku stared down the corridor of cages deciding on who shall be next.

……………………………………………………………

Kagome sat on the carpet in her room and let her tears fall free. Her life everything was taken from her again. Her master was gone, killed because of a stupid gamble. 'Didn't he ever think of me? What would happen when he was gone? No, he just left me here at the hands of Naraku."

"Get off your feet you wench!" Kagome looked up with a tear stained face at the demon in front of her eyes and spat in his face. "Don't call me a wench." She gasped as he pulled her to her feet and slammed her against the wall and allowed his hands to roam over her nude body. "Now listen hear, your old master is dead, which leaves u to me! No more life of luxury, you deserve the worse." Kouga leaned in for a kiss. Kagome allowed him to kiss her only to bite his lip. The taste of blood, his blood, made her cringe and gag. "Damn bitch" He slapped her down to the ground. "Master is no longer here to protect you. You are no longer his little princess. You are Naraku's and you better act respectful to me!" A whimper left her lips as she was pulled outside by the hair. "Cage her in the smallest cage we have." Hatred burned her eyes "Oh and for a little fun put this in her" A large smirk crossed his face as he passed a small dildo to the demons holding her now. "Now little princess you better no orgaism with this in or there will be hell to pay." Kouga turned on his heel and got in the car."

Kagome could not move, could not scream and the vibrations shot through her body for 15 secs every min. Oh she knew they weren't going to make it easy for her so she never knew when it was going to come. 'I will not let them break me' The blood on her lip ran down her chin from biting down so hard.

'I will not.'

'I will not'

'I will not'

'I will nooooooooooot'

Kouga smiled as he heard the bitch scream in the back of truck. 'Haha I knew she would last. I am surprised she lasted this long. Longer than any of the others.'

……………………………………………………………

'Oh what a beautiful specimen' Naraku stared down at kagome passed out on the floor. Her body was covered in her own juices and sweat, bruised from banging on the cage. 'My little viper'

Kagome woke up her body pained all over. 'Where am I? Where's master' The she saw her his eyes staring hungarly at her. Her hands automatically moved to cover her body.

"Now now my little viper, I have already seen u now stand up for me." Kagome backed away towards the door avoiding eye contact with the demon. "Now my viper, stand now and be a good girl and you will get a good night sleep before we begin training." She glared at him with an emotionless face and slowly stood up.

"Turn around my love." Kagome began to turn, hiding the embarrassment. 'Good viper, now you will be taken down to the training floor to sleep tonight, and then tomorrow morning you begin your 48 hours of basic training, oh and yes then you will receive your punishment for failing do to what Kouga asked of you' She held her breathing to a slow pace although her heart was racing. "Take her away" A girl about her age walked in and helped Kagome to her feet. "Yes Master" Her head bowed quickly as she began to walk to girl to door" "Oh and Sango," The girl he called Sango turned to face him eyes not looking up. "Get her cleaned up and put her in cage 3" Sango nodded and led Kagome to the bath room.

……………………………………………………………

Naraku liked his little viper, no like was the word he would use. Love was more accurate. He loved her body, he loved her spunk. 'Oh the fun I will have breaking her spirit.'

Kagome followed Sango eager to get away from the demon they called Naraku. Her face was burning with embarrassment and anger, yet there was nothing she could do about it. They reached the bathroom and Sango sat Kagome gently into the tub.

"Now that we are out of hearing range of Master I will give you a few hints. Number 1. Sleep as much as you can tonight because the next 48 hours will be total hell. Number 2. Do as they say no matter what, don't make it worse for yourself." Sango began cleaning the dirt from Kagome's hair with some rose scented shampoo. "Number 3. You can leave this place with a soul or without a soul, you choose. Number 4. Work hard to get to the top like me, and Number 5. Hi I am your friend Sango, but never speak to me unless I speak to you first." Kagome looked at the girl and saw a brightly lit face. 'How can she be so happy, Naraku is a monster, I will never be broken' "Thank you" Kagome said in almost a whisper.

Sango finished bathing Kagome and took her to cage 3, one of the most feared parts of the training corridor. Cage 3 was the smallest cage with no room to move at all and to sleep would be pure luck. "Here Kagome take this bread, you will need your strength" and with that Sango turned and left.


	2. 48 Hours

**Okay this is the next chapter in my saga. VERY GRAPHIC. Please read and review. Chapters later on won't be as graphic as this. But it is very important for the mood I am trying to set. Thanks for reading my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

The Next Morning:

"Ahhh" Cold water was splashed at Kagome early in the morning. She couldn't remember how much sleep she had gotten or if she had gotten any sleep at all. The cage was unlocked and a collar put on her neck. Kagome was dragged by a demon she hadn't seen before to a white room. The brightness of the room hurt Kagome's eyes and she barely open them. As her eyes got use to the brightness she was able to see Naraku sitting in a chair, Sango curled up in his lap like a cat. "Tie her to the chair" Kagome could feel her body being spread out and something barely touching her clit and something barely inserted into her mound. She began to scream and throw her arms wildly "Now dear, you don't want to hurt one of my men, because that means I will have to hurt you. Ten times more." Her face froze in fear.

"There there, there is nothing to fear. Let me explain what I do here. I create toys for pleasure. Slaves with no emotions, who will not hesitate to do anything. Like my darling little Sango here." Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Sango begin to purr. "Now you will learn the rules as we go along, but one hint always remember you are mine." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing 'Toys? I mean my old master used me for sexual pleasure, but it was consensual and I enjoyed it. I was made and ornament but I was never a toy.'

…………………………………………………

Naraku stared at his new specimen with lust in his eyes. The breaking process was about to begin. 24 hours of being used by machine after machine until the specimen felt empty without something inside of her. Then she would be passed around to all his men with orders to do as they pleased, but they could not leave a mark on her. During this time if the specimen orgasimed without permission she is given 5 lashes. After the 48hours was up the specimen would get a meal and some sleep. Her sleep would be 8 hours, then she would be given to Mistress Sango (How she was known to the lower slaves).

"Now Viper darling, be aware you are my toy and you will do as I want. And I do not want you to orgasim. If you do by chance disobey my orders. You will be punished severely. Do you understand" Kagome's eyes flashed hot with anger and she spat at the demon to her right. "I see my little viper. Well be a good girl for me and I may be nice but if you keep going I will have to train you harder." Kagome just nodded in understanding, hating herself as the fear began to burn inside her heart. 'I will not let him break my soul'

"Turn on the machine"

……………………………………………………

All at once something began vibrating on Kagome's clit and pushing in and out of her anus and her vagina. 'These feelings are wonderful. No what are you thinking resist resist resist.' Kagome struggled beyond end to get away from the machine. Refusing to let him break her. 'Never, Never'

An hour later Kagome was still holding strong. 'I think I can I think I can.' Repeating over and over inside her head. 'you can do it' Tears welled up in her eyes. Chest was heaving, she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

Naraku eyes flared with amusment. "How long has it been?"

"1 hour 15 minutes sir."

"Very Well turn up the Machine"

The struggling Kagome screamed yet again from the increase in the machines. Her mind told her to ignore the sensations but her body had a different plan. And at 2 hours and 7 minutes Kagome lost her battle. Horrifying pleasurable screams could be heard all through the building. As soon as Kagome was done she promised herself she wouldn't' allow another one. But she could only hold on for so long. The time between orgasisms got shorter and shorter.

……………………………………………………

Sango looked at the pained 14 year old Kagome. How she hated watching new slaves be broken. Especially girls her age. Sango could never forget getting broken 3 years ago at age 12. The memories were branded into her head, but that wasn't enough for Naraku. He made her once every 6 months go to the chair to keep her in her place. Oh how she hated that chair. She new her place, or that is what Naraku thought. She had always been a good actress, but unlike most of the others she was unbroken.

Sango's thoughts were interrupted by nibbling on her ear. "My dear Sango, you enjoying yourself"

"Yes master, very much so."

"Good, your visit to the chair isn't to far away now is it dear." Sango attempted to keep the fear from her eyes, but she knew he could sense it.

"Yes master, it isn't far away"

"Well, lets not worry about that now lets just enjoy the show" With that Naraku turned and watched Kagome on her 20th hour. So far Sango had counted 12 organisms

……………………………………………………

'Its stopped' Kagome could not see, she could not even think straight. 'How long was that thing on?' Kagome's eyes opened to see that she was being unstrapped and let down. Her body was numb and she was completely covered in sweat and her own juices. Delirious, Kagome just about passed out when she heard a voice. "Viper wake up! Now second part of your basic training BRING IN THE MEN!" With that A 100 or so men walked in the door. "Do as you wish, you have numbers for the order" Kagome looked up and tried to back away

"Where you going wench?"

"You're our toy."

"Get used to it Hun!"

The next 24 hours went on with a blur. Kagome was conscience but barely there. Sango looked at the pitiful body and then up at her master. "Yes, ear Sango go take care of her. Basic training is done." Sango hopped off of Naraku's lap and went to pick up Kagome and carry her to a bed.

Kagome woke in a bed with soft cotton sheets. Her body was so sore she could barely move. 'Sango' that was the last thing she remembered. The girl who helped her. Kagome laid her head back down when Sango walked through the door.

"Sango" a hoarse voice called from the bed.

"Mistress Sango to you. Now we need to get you all cleaned up and fed" Kagome looked at Sango hopefully but in return received a hopeless stare. Kagome hugged Sango. 'My one friend'

………………………………………………….

Sango was filled with pain, but new what her job was. Sango carried Kagome to a tub filled with rose scented water and slowly began to bath her. Not to long after a man- slave walked in to bring warm food for Kagome.

"Ahh, get him away from me, don't hurt me please, just I will do anything" Sango looked at Kagome with worry.

'Shit,' Kagome began to lower her self beneath the man slave. 'She is only half broken. Its better to be all broken, best to be not broken at all and the worst thing possible was to be half broken.' "Kagome relax he is just another slave. Master isn't hear right now, Its okay hush dear hush." Kagome stared at Sango like she was completely insane, but decided to trust her. Sango looked at the man slave. "Get out now!" The man slave rushed out of the room and Sango held the weeping Kagome in her arms. "Shhh, hush now you must listen to what I am about to tell you. You are no longer Kagome." Kagome stopped her tears and looked up at Sango "You are viper, but never forget your name." Kagome nodded and then fell into a deep sleep as Sango continued to bathe her.


	3. The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**This is the is different from the first I posted. Sorry but probably a good idea to re read this chapter it will make more sense in the next chapter. **

5 years later…

'_A toy'_ Sango sat down and watched Kagome do everything she was told by the men at their masters party. '_She has no will. She turns on when they want her to and off when there is no longer use for her services.'_ Kagome's face showed no emotion once so ever. She just stood there doing exactly as she was told nothing else. _'The bastard I will never forgive him for what he has done with her.'_

Over the years Kagome and Sango became best of friends. Kagome had worked her way up equal to Sango, they both stood beside their master. They were the highest two slaves in the palace. Kagome could talk to women, but men were a different story. She froze up around men and became an instant trained bitch, her fun loving spirit that Sango knew and loved disappeared at the drop of a hat. _'I wonder how long she will be gone this time'_ It had gotten so bad that after parties such as the one they were entertaining at now Kagome would spend days in bed crying and sometimes would go in to a feverish state. _'I pray it isn't to long'_ Sango looked up to see her master was waving her over to him.

Sango walked over to Master Naraku "Yes master" she said as she bowed gracefully

"Are you enjoying yourself my dear Sango"

"Yes sir, very much so."

"Good and how is my little viper" Sango cringed at that name. 'Kagome'. Viper had become her name, and master loved his little viper so much he branded her with the name. On the top of her right shoulder was the letters. V.I.P.E.R and a tattooed viper weaving in and out of the letters. No one ever spoke the name Kagome again. Viper herself even forgot her old name, but Sango didn't and wouldn't allow her self to.

"She is well master." Sango said as she glanced over her shoulder to see a strange man with long flowing silver hair forcing himself upon Viper. His little cat ears perked up as he moaned in pleasure

Naraku looked at the worried features upon one of his most favored slaves. "She will be well. That is Lord Inuyasha. He is interested in her. I haven't decided if I should sell her."

Sango's eyes widened and her heart began to race._ 'No no no, please no'_ Thoughts and words raced through her head as a panicky look crossed her face.

……………………………………………

"Up wench now. Harder wench" SLAP. " I said harder"

Viper began humping his enlarged member with all she had, but it never seemed to be good enough for him. _' No feeling, you can't feel anything. Feeling causes pain and I can't handle anymore pain'_ Viper blocked out everything except the words of Inuyasha.

"Kiss me wench" And with that Viper's lips began suckling on his neck. "Yes slut, that's what I want. I see I will get all for my money that I am going to pay for you."

'_Money? What no he can't be selling me. SANGO. No I need her. I can't No'_ Viper stood still unable to move. Demands from Inuyasha increased and she found her body following them although her mind told them not to. Her body betrayed her everyday. Every touch a man gave her made her body go wild, yet she was never able to release herself.

Her body began failing under Inuyasha's hands as he rubbed her thighs and pushed himself deeper with in her. _'Hold on, Hold on'_ Finally Inuyasha released and left her there a collapsed ball._ 'I can hold on an….'_ And with that passed into a black oblivion.

……………………………………………….

Sango looked up at Naraku, the anger in his eyes burning. _'Uh Oh another one of her spells.Sheis in trouble again. Please be all right please'_ Sango watched as Master Naraku stood up silently all eyes on him watching to see what he would do with the passed out slave.

"Dear Sango" Sango's head jerked up at the call of her name " Go get me the smelling salts and the cat o 9 and be quick with it" Sango's face became hot with redness, but she hurried and did what her master said. She brought the items to Master Naraku and kneeled before him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Naraku smiled "I have a show for you tonight." Applause roared from the crowd. "Sango, up dear." As gracefully as she kneeled Sango stood up. "Now you my dear take this in your hand." Naraku handed her the Cat o' nine tails. "Well everyone can see that my little viper here has passed out. Lets remedy that shall we" With that Naraku ran the smelling salts under her nose.

'_Where am I' _Viper looked around and saw that all eyes were on her. Sango's eyes captured her and told her she was in deep shit.

"Oh look who decided to join us." Viper began to get in the lowest kneeling position. "Too Late for that dear Viper. GUARDS tie her up tight!" Viper resigned to her fate automatically as she was taught. "Good Viper. Sango come here." Sango walked over to her master holding out the Cat o' nine tales for him to begin the whipping. Naraku looked at Sango amusement flashing in his eyes. "My dear Sango, I have no use for that. I will not be administering the punishment tonight." Shock was prevalent throughout the room, everybody knew that a good master always administered the punishments himself. "No Sango you will."

……………………………

Tears welled up in her eyes. _'I can't do this, she is my best friend. She is the closest thing I have to family.'_ A sharp voice drove her from her thoughts.

"You will do this. Even if I have to force you to do it myself." She turned away not able to look at the pain and betrayal in Viper's eyes. "Hard, for every soft stroke you administer there will be 2 hard strokes to make up for it. Adding to the total strokes in all."

Sango could no longer hold back her tears. Memories of the past five years came rushing to her._ 'Happy thoughts Happy thoughts'_ CRACK. The first lash sliced neatly over the tattoed shoulder.

"Viper you will count, and then beg for another one. You will receive 20 Lashes tonight"

"O O-ne Master, Thank you Mistress Sango" The pain increased with each and every stroke.

"T- Tw- Twen – Twenty Master" Naraku smiled as driplets of blood ran over Viper's sides and down her luscious bottom. Lifting his head Naraku said "Ladies and Gentlemen do you think that is enough punishment?"

Sango glanced around praying there was some Mercy in this room, instead she heard shouts of "No" "Beat her senseless, the little whore" _'No please no'_

…………………………………….

Naraku smiled his show was working.

"Continue Sango 40 more strokes."

"More More More" The crowd was loving this.

"60 more"

Sango had blocked from her mind what she was doing, Her arm was just moving without her mind to tell it to. 'Just keep going'

At stroke 100 Vipers back was torn inside out blood covering it completely. Screams had been echoing through the palace growing exceedingly louder with each blow. Sango paused to look at Vipers back._ 'No more I cannot'_ The cat o' nine fell from her hand and she collapsed.

Naraku stared at Sango on the ground. "Get up wench. Oh boy you will pay for this embarrassment." Sango felt the blows and heard the crack of ribs. "GET UP NOW. Or I will make sure it is more than those ribs I break." Naraku was reaching down to grab her when a voice yelled from somewhere in the back of the room.

"STOP!"

Everyone glanced back in the direction of the voice. A man, wait no a demon. " Leave them alone"

Naraku stared in amusmant _'Who does he think he is. This is my house, These are my slaves' _"Sir, I must remind you that you are a guest in my house and these are my slaves."

Thedemon looked Naraku straight in the eye "How Much"

"How much what?"

"Money, I will buy them both of them"

"Sir I do not and will not sell my slaves to you haughty demon"

Air flowed roughly out of his nose "Well I am sorry Lord Naraku if you fail to see who I am."

"Who might that be" Naraku scoffed at him


	4. End of the Party

**A/N: Please if you read please review! REVIEW helps me write a better story. Let me know what you want to happen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Flashback:**

"Money, I will buy them both of them"

"Sir I do not and will not sell my slaves to you haughty demon"

Air flowed roughly out of his nose "Well I am sorry Lord Naraku if you fail to see who I am."

"Who might that be" Naraku scoffed at him

**END**

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands" Sesshomaru bowed slightly eyes locked with Naraku's. "Now I will ask again. How much do you want for those slaves?"

Naraku smiled _'I will come up with a price he can't possibly pay'_. "$10,000,000"

"Well Naraku that is a very high price"

"These are two of my best slaves" Naraku grinned at Sesshomaru.

"Paid, I am sure we can make arrangements after this wonderful party" Sesshomaru smiled as Naraku's faced dropped.

"Ar-are you sure Lord Sesshomaru that you can afford this?" Naraku stammered uneasily.

"Yes, send me the bill" with that Sesshomaru turned towards the girls "Come now girls we are leaving."

……………………………………………….

Sango stood up from her collapsed state and began to walk towards her new master on shaking knees. As she walked past Viper she looked down with a sorrow filled look and then her gaze focused on Lord Sesshomaru with a pleading look. '_Please come get her, let me come get her she can't move'_ Pleading thoughts raced through her mind when she felt moment. Sango glanced down and saw Viper crawling if you could call her moment that towards their new master. _'Oh Gosh she is going to kill herself.'_

…………………………………………………….

'_My body I can't feel my body. Just focus on your destination' _Viper pulled herself closer and closer to her new master. _'I will not let him think of me as weak. I will do as he says no exceptions will be made for my cause'_ The whole room was focused on the bloody beaten slave making her way to Lord Sesshomaru. Viper was to intently focused on Sesshomaru's feet.

Finally after what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes Viper made it to Sesshomaru's feet and got into a low crouching kneel. Lord Sesshomaru reached down and picked up his new slave and looked back at the other one. "Lets go now." With that he walked out of the room.

………………………………………………………..

**A/N: I am so sorry this is such a short chapter. I just wanted to finish up the Party. More is soon to come. PLEASE REVIEW. If you like the story let me know and if you don't like tell me why not. More is coming soon. I promise!**


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha**

**A/N: This chapter is I think one of my longer ones. Sorry my chapters are still so short. Genius hasn't struck me down yet. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Let me know what you think of the story. Some idea of where you want it to go. Umm this is an updated chapter. I don'tthink there is any need to reread it again if you prefer not to I just had to format it. I put things in the orignial document that didn't get transfered. It may make better sense if you reread it but I don't know. Enjoy!**

**P.S: I am looking for a beta reader. **

……………………………………………………

Lord Sesshomaru eyed the broken slave kneeling at his feet. With only a moments hesitation he scooped her up in his arms and began the slow track to the door only looking back to give thesignal to follow him. Sango understood instantly and began following her new mysterious master with her head lowered in the slave position in attempt to hide her confusion over her master's actions.

'_A master never carries a slave, not even an injured slave. Usually a servant would.'_ Sango moved her feet faster to catch up with her master's long strides. They reached a long white stretch limo in what seemed like hours but in actuality were only moments.

A servant in a white uniform whom Sango assumed was the driver opened the door for Lord Sesshomaru. The door now opened he placed Viper into the limo gently and wrapped a blanket around her limp body. "Get in slave, we have miles to go before we get to your new residence." Sango nodded and slid into the car.

……………………………………………………..

Just as Sesshomaru was about to get into the vehicle he heard loud shouts and crude remarks. He didn't even have to turn his head to know that it was is half breed brother and his perverted monk friend.

"Sessh, what are you doing with our ride home. I don't want toride in a vehicle with tainted seats. You are putting nasty slaves in a high class limo." Sesshomaru turned swiftly his eyes blazing with anger.

"These slaves are no more dirty than you are you filthy half breed. As for your friend, I don't much like perverts. So basically I could care less if you have a problem with _my_ new slaves in _my_ limo." Inuyasha took a drunken step towards the limo. "Stay away brother or you will regret it. Better yetstay here Inuyasha I am sure Naraku will have some slaves to keep you company for tonight"

"I can not go back into there. You have embarrassed me and now we are frowned upon in Lord Naraku's household."

"He is no much a Lord as the lowest slave he owns, and I am sure he can find it in his hear to forgive you for my mistakes. Leave me now." Inuyasha stumbled back to Miroku. Sesshomaru stayed out of the car long enough to make sure they went back inside the building. _'My brother is too foolish for his own good. All he ever does is get drunk into a stupor and use whores into the early morning. He will never understand' _As Sesshomaru stepped into the limo he was drawn from his thoughts by one of his new slaves having seizures.

………………………………………………….

The darkness, the wetness. She remembered vaguely what Sango told her when Master Naraku finally told her she could rest for awhile.

'You are only half broken; there is still some deviance in you. Don't let them take that from you'

_'Only Half broken what could that mean'_ Confusion raced through her mind, but she didn't have much more time to think things over before she fell into a deep slumber.

**Sesshomaru watched as his new slave calmed down a bit and relaxed her body again going limp**

Kagome was awaken to find someone roughly placing a chain around her neck.

"Get up slut, Master wants you now" Kagome looked up to see the same demon who brought her here dragging her across the cold metal floor. Finally she succumbed to crawling behind him despite the biting pain in her knees. Through a maze of dark hallways Kagome was finally led to grand door way. Inside she saw Master Naraku.

Beside him standing tall was Sango. She was wrapped in a sheer white linen dress, her hair was up in a jeweled ponytail and her tanned skin glittered. Around her neck was a black collar with a diamond center and rubies surrounding it.

"Kneel slave." Master Naraku hovered over her crawling form. Kagome only hesitated for a moment, but that was a moment to long for her new master. "When I say kneel I expect it to be done right away." Eyes lowered Kagome didn't even see his hand swing to slap her cheek. "Now lets try again kneel slave." Instantly Kagome got into a kneeling position.

**Her head began flailing back and forth. He watched as Sango tried to calm her down**.

"Sango come here my sweet and present our little viper with her collar." Kagome watched Sango walked over to her carefully swaying her hips to please her master. In her hands was a tray with a metal chain collar on it. On the chain was a small charm that spelled out viper. Sango placed the tray down on a table and picked up the collar with both hands and snapped it around.

"Now Viper, this is your collar. As you move up in rank you will get nicer collars. The highest possible collar you can get is the one my dear Sango is wearing." Kagome watched as her new master played with Sango's collar as his other hand slipped under her dress. Sango composure never changed. "Now dear as you move up in ranks you earn new things. Rank 1 is a chained collar with no clothes, this rank is mostly in training to become my toy. And learn to obey orders completely with out hesitation. Also you sleep on the floor in a cage"

**Sesshomaru watched as Viper struggled against Sango's hold. She was now ripping off her clothes and began choking herself with her collar. "Stop her now!" Sesshomaru could hardly stand to watch this slave. "Master I cannot, It will pass eventually."**

"Now Rank 2 is allowed a scraggly uniform and is sent to do the lowliest of chores around. And at night they sleep with my men work hands. It is part of a deal I set up with them. When not with work hands they sleep on the floor also" Naraku began to laugh when he say the shocked look cross his vipers face. "Now with Rank 3, you begin work in the kitchen, you still spend nights with the work hands but you are allowed baths once every 2 weeks. Rank 4 you get a nicer uniform that comes with shoes and instead of sleeping on the floor you will get a bed." Slowly Naraku began moving closer to her. When he got close enough he reached his hand down and lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. "Rank 5 you will no longer be forced to crawl everywhere. Still on a leash, but you will be able to walk. Rank 6 you will get begin to take care of the needs of my guests, a nicer sexier uniform and a bath every week. Rank 7 you will get a bath every other day, and you will get special perfumes to make my slave smell good and you lose the leash. Rank 8 and 9 you get a room of your own instead of a cage, You get a wardrobe instead of just one uniform and you are allowed to begin serving me."

**Her struggle was immense. Her dream what was it about. She had began shivering and sweat was dripping down her face. Tears were running freely.**

"Now Viper Rank 10 is what my sweet Sango over here is. They get free reign over the palace for now you are my personal pleasure slave. Most nights your are in my bed with me, but you do have a elegant room connected to mine. You have your own slaves to do as you want with. You have meals with me and spend most of your time with me. I treat you right my dear." At this point Kagome looked at him straight in his beady eyes and spat in his face.

"MY NAME IS NOT VIPER IT IS KAGOME!" Naraku eyes flared with anger as he threw her across the room.

"You will learn slut that you are whatever I want you to be" Kagome wiped to blood from her nose and attempted to stand. In her attempt she was yanked down to her knees. In her ears she could hear her knees caps crack on the hard tile floors. _'Be strong. Be strong.'_

**The shrieking began. She was grabbing her knees screaming. "Stop the Car" Sesshomaru yelled at the driver. The limo came to a screeching halt. "This incessant screaming must come to a stop" Sango looked desperately at her new master. " She is dreaming, she can't help it master. I am so sorry. There is no way of stopping her. You just have to let it run its course." Sesshomaru saw the desperation in her eyes and decided to let it go even though he didn't know how much longer he could take it. It wasn't just the screaming the pain in her eyes went straight through his body.**

The next thing Kagome felt was a boot in her stomach. Over and Over again the boot collided with her stomach. She attempted to look up at her master but when she did his fist rammed into her eye leaving it bruised and swollen. Her attempt to fight back was futile she soon discovered.

"What is your name slut. Who slut are you" He was now pulling her head back by her hair and slamming her face into the floor.

"Kagome my name is Kagome"

**"Kagome my name is Kagome" Sesshomaru looked at Sango.**

**"Who is Kagome" Sadness crossed over her face when she looked at her new master. With a brief look at Viper she finally answered him. "She is master, or should I say was. She doesn't remember that name anymore. She only answers to Viper now."**

She could hardly feel her body. _'How long had they been beating her? Hours, Minutes, Days?' _All that she knew what that she hurt all over yet every time the asked her what her name was she always replied Kagome.

"Get this stubborn slut out of my site. Take her down to the dungeon. I will take care of her later. I need a pleasure break. Sango!"

**They had arrived at the castle now and she was still flailing around. Sango got out of the car and Sesshomaru followed leaving Viper thrashing about. He looked up at the top of the driveway and saw his beautiful daughter coming down towards him.**

**"Sango"**

**"Yes Master"**

**"You see that girl coming towards us?"**

**"Yes Master" Sango answered as she glanced up.**

**"That is my daughter Rin, or to you Mistress Rin. She will show you where your room is and have you cleaned up…" Sesshomaru was cut short when the girl who looked no more than 16 years old jumped into his arms and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Now Rin you are no longer 9 years old. You need to begin acting like a young lady." Sesshomaru said as he placed her on the ground. Rin now firmly on the ground realized that they were not alone.**

**"Oh and who is this" Rin turned on her heels staring straight at Sango.**

**"This is Sango, she is one of our new slaves. I…"**

**"One where is the other one?" **

**"Rin!" Rin stopped her curious questions and looked at Sesshomaru serious look on her face. "I need you to take Sango up to one of the chambers adjacent to mine. This will be her room from now on." Ignoring the quizzical look on Rin's face he continued. "Have her cleaned up and then bring her into my chambers." He barely noticed the nod from Rin as he turned to lift Viper from her now dreaming state. When he turned back around he found that Rin had already taken Sango up to her room. **

**With Viper in his arms, Sesshomaru began walking up to his room. _'I wonder what is wrong with this slave? I have never seen a more broken and battered slave than this.' _Lost in his thought Sesshomaru soon found himself at the door to his chambers. 'I will put her in here for now. That way I will know she will be safe.' He reached to open the door and walked slowly inside. Placing her limp body on the bed he then pulled the blankets up around her. He wiped away the wet strands away from her feverish face and went out to get a cold press. **

…………………………………………………

**A/N: This chapter ends but doesn't' end for various reasons. Main reason I don't like putting something big happening in all one chapter. But that is just me. Reminder: Please Read and REVIEW. **


	6. Authors Note

Dear Fans,

I am so sorry for the long period that it has taken me to post the next chapter. I am sad to say that Chapter 6 is still not written. I have had hard writers block, and school has started for me so I mean AP History keeps piling on the homework. I promise that I will update soon. The big block has began to thin so I have an idea of where I am going next. Hopefully it shouldn't be to long. Sorry Again. Thanks for all the reviews.

Black Roses Red


	7. Sweet Dreams 2

**Hey everyone I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out but I had writers block like no other Crazy style. Hopefully you like this chapter as much as the last. Please leave comments and let me know what you think of it. That gives me inspiration to write more. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own INUYASHA and thanks to Disney Anastasia for the song :) **

**

* * *

****Sango stood in the doorway watching her new master curiously. He was trying to sweat the fever out of Viper. He had started a fire in the fire place and had began wrapping hot bricks in cloth and then packing them in neatly beside Viper. **

**Sango took her eyes off of Master Sesshomaru and turned them to her friend Viper. Viper who had been calmly sleeping for the past half hour was now having fits again. The bricks that had been laid beside her minutes ago were now flinging across the room. **

"**Slave, Don't just stand there and watch help me hold her down!" Sango ran over to Viper and held her arms down watching as Sesshomaru held her legs. "RIN!" Sesshomaru yelled at his adopted daughter. Rin didn't waste anytime answering her father. **

"**Yes" Rin rushed into the room. **

"**Get some rope we have to tie her down before she hurts herself" **

'How long had it been since he said he need a pleasure break?'Kagome thought to herself. 'I don't know what to do anymore. I can't let go of who I am. I just can't. Her beaten body was worn out and she drifted in and out of sleep, never actually getting any rest. The bars of the cage tore into her bloody beaten back. Her cheeks were streaked with her salty tears.

The silence was broken by a loud clanging of doors Kagome looked up a bright light pierced the darkness and burned her eyes. A dark towering shadow appeared in the doorway of light. "Slut wake up Master Naraku is ready for you now" The cage was open and she was thrown into the aisle.

"Don't you think we should have her cleaned off for him?" A second dark figured entered the room.

"No Master wants the slut just the way she is." The figure grabbed Kagome by her hair and pulled her through the hall and into a cold sterile room. The two figures who were once hidden by the shadows now Kagome could see clearly. It was Sango and Kouga.

"Master Naraku wants us to tie her up to this chair back up and put a gag in?" Kouga said as he grabbed Kagome and place her face forward on the chair.

"Yes we need to get her ready right away. He isn't in that great of a mood." Sango put the finishing touches on tying Kagome up and placed a gag in her mouth and then went and kneeled in the corner. 'I wonder what he is going to do to her, I don't think I have seen him this mad in the longest time. Who knows what he is capable of.'

**Sesshomaru watched as this new slave of his struggle against the bonds that kept her from hurting herself. He had ordered his daughter and his other slave out of the room and now he just watched her. 'What had Naraku done to this poor girl to make her act this way'** **Sesshomaru sat in a chair beside her and let a song flow softly from his lips. **

_**Dancing Bears, Painted wings **_

Kagome listened the footsteps as master Naraku walked into the room. "Now slut you seem to have a bit of trouble knowing who you belong to. And well you see that is a problem in my household! So I have decided to try this again."

_**Things I almost remember**_

Kagome felt the gag loosened from her mouth and completely removed. "Now slut" She watched her new master walk around her with a bull whip in hand "What is your name"

"Kag" CRACK the whip left a nice slice down her already torn back.

_**And a song someone sings**_

"Now now dear." Kagome jumped at the sound of Naraku cracking the whip"I have told you again and again that your name is Viper and you belong to me." The whip began crisscrossing her back tearing into her already torn flesh.

_**Once upon a December**_

"Slut what is your name"

"Kagome" CRACK Sango watched as her new friend was beaten over and over again. Closing her eyes she tried to put herself in another place. Anywhere but where she was then._ I can't watch this I can't watch this. Why is he doing this to her. No more! No more _"NO MORE" Before she realized it her words became thoughts and Sango had positioned herself between her master and Kagome.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

"BITCH" Kagome watched as her friend was pulled away and thrown across the floor. "I am busy now and how dare you interfere with my business!" Naraku kicked Sango to the floor "I will take care of you later, but for now you will sit there and watch this" She saw his eyes shift back to her and she shuddered.

_**Horses prance through a silver storm**_

"Your" Crack "Name" Crack "Is" Crack "Viper" Word by word He would strike her back to the point she could no longer thank for herself the words just went in and out of her head. The tears were streaming down her face and her voice was long gone from all the screaming she had done_. 'Is it all worth it is my name really that important to who I am.' _Doubting thoughts began to run through her mind

_**Figures dancing gracefully across my memory...**_

Sango watched her friend fade in and out of consciousness wishing she could go and save her but Kouga was holding her back. Unbeknown to her was that tears streamed down her face _'Why do I care so much about this poor girl. Is it because she reminds me so much of me?' _

_**Far Away, Long ago**_

"Oh slave you think you are so strong" Kagome feels Naraku's finger tracing the freshly made cuts along her back "I have to admit you have held out longer than I expected on you" She felt the beads of sweat roll down her back and burn the cuts that were carved into her back.

"I will never be yours you filthy piece of trash and my name is Kagome"

Naraku traced a finger down the side of her cheek to her chin and lifted her chin capturing her eyes with his own. "You are sadly mistaken my dear your name is Viper" The next thing she knew was the sting of her face after he backhanded her when she spat in his face "Yes Bitch I can go at this all night you don't' want to play games with me"

_**Glowing dim as an ember**_

Crack! The sound rang in her ears. How many times had she heard it how long had she been there. "Kagome" The word she had been saying over and over for who knows how long. _'What does it mean anymore who is this Kagome'_

_**Things my heart used to know **_

"Kagome" The name was said over and over again as Sango watched her friend. _'Why does she do this to herself just say it just give up' _but at the same time her thoughts were screaming _'Go have more strength than I had don't give him all of you. Your better than that' _She just wanted to close her eyes and make it fade away but at the same time she couldn't take her eyes off of Kagome sitting there helpless

_**Once upon a December**_

'_The pain, it is just so overwelming' _She had given up fighting just laying in an awkward position tied to the chair. The pain had become numbing and she no longer felt anything "Kagome, Kagome" The word was just coming out of her mouth but she no longer new what it meant.

'_He is right I am nothing. I am his. What does Kagome mean anyway I know longer know who I am just what I am supposed to be'_

_**And a song someone sings...**_

Crack

"Whats your name bitch"

"My name is Viper"

"Noooooooo" Sango's Voice echoed through the air

_**Once upon a December **_

**Sesshomaru finished his song and looked at her she had calmed down throughout his song but now laid peacefully in front of him**. **He watched as her eyes fluttered and quickly opened. He stared at shock and then she screamed. **

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed the story if you have any suggestions let me know and leave a comment. Thanks to all those who commented and Sorry again it took so very long to update Hopefully it wont take as long for the next chapter:)


	8. When You Shall Awake

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have had it written right after Christmas time, and I had my beta reader read it and edit it! Thanks Julia! Then when I got it back I was on a different computer and couldn't use it to edit the story then My laptop broke and was at the shop for about 2 weeks and then they had to delete everything on my computer so the only copy I had to find. That along with School is what took so long. I hope you like this chapter is is probably the least graphic chapter so far. **

**Thank to all my reviewers! You encourage me to continue writting the story even in my darkest moments of writers block.  
**

**Please Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

Had she been dreaming? it all felt so weird. Kagome looked around at her surroundings. this man, who was he and why was she tied up? _'No I am not dreaming he is going to hurt me'_ "Ahhhhhhhh" Kagome's voice echoed through the room.

* * *

Her voice startled him _'What do I do? she's screaming. I don't know umm I can't untie her then she might hurt herself or me'_ The next thing he heard was banging at the door "Let me in! What are you doing to her in there? Unlock this door right now" 

Sesshomaru rushed to the door and unlocked it to find Sango standing there in front of him with rage building in her face._ 'I guess Kaede got her all cleaned up' _He watched as she pushed past him and ran to the bed to find Viper tied to the bed flailing about helplessly. Sesshomaru stood there unable to move watching the scene play out before him.

"Hush, Viper hush" Sango stroked the girls face "Calm down now your going to hurt yourself" Sesshomaru was so entranced at the scene before him that he did not realize when his daughter Rin came in.

"Father, what did you do to her" Sesshomaru's eyes grew fierce and full of fire

"I did nothing I just made sure she wouldn't hurt herself" He snapped. "Now take care of this; her screaming is giving me a headache take care of these two slaves immediately"

Rin nodded "Yes sir, where do you want me to put them"

Sesshomaru looked around for a bit "This can be there room. they can share it for now. Its easily reached through my office and therefore I can keep an eye on the trouble maker"

Rin eyed Sesshomaru _'Why is he taking such good care of these slaves?' _"Yes Sir" Rin walked over to see what she could do to help calm the poor girl down.

* * *

With that Sesshomaru walked out of the room and down the hall. Around the corner he stopped _'That song... mother's lullaby, I haven't sang it since her funeral.'_ He raised his hand and rubbed his head _'Why are these memories flooding back to me? I thought I had them deeply hidden in the depths of my mind. What is it about this girl?'_ Sesshomaru shook his head and walked towards the kitchen._ 'Whatever it is I will just forget about it'_ On his way to the kitchen Sesshomaru ran into his half-brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru walked past his brother ignoring him completely. 

"Hello Bro, You look worn out I guess you got a nice taste of that new piece of ass that you bought from Naraku today" At this comment Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Half brother, how dear of you to be concerned about my affairs but I am sorry to say I must ask you to stick that little half breed nose somewhere else because it doesn't belong in my affairs." Sesshomaru turned and began walking towards the kitchen again.

"Can I have her when your done with her? she looks mighty tasty. I hear she has been trained by Naraku himself meaning she is extremely valuable." Moments later Inuyasha was on the floor holding his hands over his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"Get out of here now! I don't want to see your face anymore You ungrateful twit"

"Bastard you broke my nose!"

"Inuyasha! I don't want to deal with your drunken ass tonight"

"Hey! I'm not drunk"

"Get out of my sight before I break more than your nose"

"Fine, whatever you say oh Magnificent Lord of the Western Lands." Inuyasha turned and walked away "But I will get that new bitch of yours" he muttered under his breath.

Sesshomaru heard the last bit of Inuyasha's mumbling but decided to ignore it for now. _'He is too drunk to do anything tonight. I will just warn her in the future'_

* * *

"Why is she freaking out like this?" Rin rushed to get another clean rag to wipe off the drops of sweat that were dripping off of Viper's body. 

"Well she is afraid. she has been mentally scarred."

"What do you mean? she goes in a fever every so often" Rin washed the sweat off her forehead so it wouldn't get into her eyes.

"Well not exactly, its..."

"AHHHH! Get them away! the song, it filled my head. It stopped where did it go?" Rin and Sango looked at each other.

"Ignore her muttering she doesn't realize what she is saying. She is very vulnerable at this time. At least she is awake, that is a good sign."

"How long does this usually last" Rin surveyed the bloodshot eye girl._ 'How much energy it must take out of you, poor girl.'_

"Well she usually sleeps for about a week and then she has a fit for 24 for hours or so."

"Is there we can do for her"

"No I'm afraid not. nothing but keep her as comfortable as possible"

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't get a wink of sleep. Not that it effected him alot he was used to not sleeping much. It was that girl who plagued his thoughts, and his mothers face and her voice kept occurring in his dreams. Sesshomaru sat in his office and tried to erase the memories that arised from meeting this strange new slave of his. _'She is just a human how can she have an effect on a strong demon such as my self? Who is this girl and why does she bring back these memories of mother?'_ His last meeting was with the head of his guard, Kikyo. She was a beauty. Thin with long flowing black hair. She was a female but one of the toughest females in the land and she had earned her way to be his personal body guard as well as the head of his staff. 

"...And the forest is secured sir. Hello sir are you there?" Kikyo waved her hand in front of Sesshomaru.

"Oh yea, sorry I have thoughts on other matters."

"Well yes sir. And there was another slave rebellion in the Eastern Lands"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze immediately "What! Another one? when will it cease?"

"I suppose sir when the humans get their rights and aren't slaves anymore!"

"But you know as well as I do that won't happen. Humans are incapable of intellectual thought without our guidance."

"Sir beg your pardon but isn't Rin a human?"

"Excuse you Kikyo! She is but different under many circumstances."

"Yes sir beg your pardon"

"Is there any other news that would interest me? "

"No Sir"  
"Then Dismissed" Kikyo saluted and then walked out the door.

* * *

In the morning Rin could barelykeep her eyes open. She had been up all night trying to keep the poor girl from screaming so she didn't wake up her father. The girl now slept peacefully in the bed, but had yet to wake up and have an actual conversation. Sango had curled up beside the girl and fallen asleep as well. Rin checked the bandages that Kaede had put on Sango the previous day and then decided there was nothing left she could do and walked to her own room. 'I will do what it takes to help this girl out' On her way to her room Rin ran into Kikyo. 

"Good morning Miss Rin"

"Good morning Kikyo, and its just Rin" Rin rubbed her eyes to try and keep herself awake a moment longer

"I know but your father is just around the corner and in a spiteful mood. Long night"

Rin could not help but laugh at Kikyo's comment "Isn't he always? And Father's new slave is crazed right now"

Kikyo gave a confused concerned look "Don't Ask, but anyways I am going off to bed I will talk to you later today I guess."

"Umm. Okay. Well Goodbye then" Rin walked past Kikyo and then stopped in her tracks turning around quickly. "Kikyo!" Kikyo turned with a surprised look on her face

"Yes?"

"You know that girl I told you about. The crazed one?"

"Well Yea Kinda"

"Umm well I think she is afraid of people and I was thinking that if maybe we as in you gave her self defense lessons then she may have less fear"

"Umm Rin do you have any clue what you are asking me? Sesshomaru would never condone this, and he would kill me if he found out that I did this behind his back especially after he gave me the Humans can't do anything good lecture." Rin looked away. She knew her father cared for her but it was his reaction the her kind that really upset her the most

"Please come on he will never know" Kikyo eyed Rin suspiciously

"Remember he knows everything"

"Come on this girl needs help and this is the only thing that I can think of that will work."

"I don't know" "Come see her and then decide" Rin was awaken from her sleepy self and more wired with anticipation. She grabbed her arm and dragged Kikyo to the girls room. She opened the door softly as not to wake up Viper and Sango. Kikyo looked into the room and saw a girl limp and covered in her own sweat tied to the bed. The girl had a pale face full of fear.

Without hesitation Kikyo said "I'll do it"

After closing the door and making sure it was secure Rin Squealed. "You'll do it! Yes I knew you had a heart Kikyo"

"Don't count on it and this is your idea."

"Yes I take full responsibility for this! But first we have to wait until she gets better before we can train her." Kikyo was distracted by this emptiness feeling inside of her

"Yes okay" snapping out of her dream world she looked up at Rin

"Weren't you going to bed?"

"Oh yea. I will talk to you later today then about the schedule" Rin said as she pranced down the hall. Kikyo nodded.

"Yea okay" Kikyo turned and walked down the hall in the other direction. 'Who is this girl and why do I feel connected to her?'

* * *

**So Yea guys that is it for now! Hopefully I will have a new chapter out soon. Where will it go now? Nobody knows. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter of the story. And I would like to here the good and the bad reviews. Actually I dont think there is a such thing as a bad review because the critizism helps you write better which turns good in the end. Well Thanks for Reading! Please read and Review**

**BlackRosesRed**


End file.
